Musings
by DragonDancer5150
Summary: Life goes on... COMPLETE


Kaiba-mun and mod of "kaiba_corp" rp-comm on LiveJournal: "Could you post a 1st person brief little story about Yuugi and Yami." So I did. I'm actually kinda proud of it. I wrote this some months ago, actually, when my friend first asked me to join the new comm. I found it again this morning. It's really just a minor bit of half-rambling reminiscing, but I thought you guys might enjoy it all the same.

"Musings"  
by DragonDancer5150

How long has it been now? Only two years? It feels like a lifetime. ((_chuckle_)) Of course it does. It may as well have been. In essence, it _has_ been a lifetime – _my_ lifetime. I have no memories of my own before Aibou solved the Millennium Puzzle. Perhaps one day I will regain that which has been lost, that which was stolen . . .

But until that day, I share Aibou's life. I had a chance at regaining what was taken from me, but that too was stolen, denied me . . . and . . . I'm all right with that. Most of my heart is, anyway. I know that the day I regain my lost memories, I will finally pass from this world into the next. I will leave Aibou, and all of my other, beloved friends. I do not know _how_ I know this, only that my heart tells me it is painfully true. I . . . don't know that I'm prepared for that just yet. Hm, but then again, is anyone?

Still, life goes on. Aibou and Jonouchi-kun play friendly matches of Duel Monsters at school during lunch. Anzu plays on occasion, and even Honda-kun has finally started to learn in earnest. Mom – well, not _my_ mother, but I don't know how else to name her, really . . . Mom still works for the same company she has since before, well, "Dad" died. Grandpa works the Turtle a few hours less a week, his health not quite what it once was. Aibou is worried about him, as am I. He has that pacemaker and, while he doesn't smoke anymore, he did for a number of years. Aibou's only ever worked at the Turtle part-time as a volunteer, helping mostly when Grandpa wanted an afternoon off to visit a friend or take care of errands, but the store doesn't bring in very much revenue. It's almost more of a hobby for Grandpa. Aibou would like to help more, perhaps pay for his own schooling. Though he is an only child, he has always consciously tried to be a good son and grandson. ((_chuckle_)) His mother gets frustrated at times, but I suppose that is only natural. I say he has succeeded. Then again, I know his heart, his soul, better than anyone. I have shared it for this long.

For myself, I think that I would like to just lay low for a while. Rest. Set aside the wielding of Shadows for a time and enjoy the Light for a change. Battle City was immeasurably difficult, for Aibou and I both – hn, and many others, besides . . . and to have won all three God Cards, held them in my hands, only for them to become lost to me once again . . . ((_sigh_)) Well, in any case, perhaps the gods will show me grace in that endeavor again at a later date, and in the meantime grant us both a rest from the seemingly steady stream of gaming opponents and true adversaries alike, villains after my power or our lives. If nothing else, Aibou deserves a reprieve.

Kaiba Corporation has been advertising open positions throughout the company, at all levels. I'm not aware of mass lay-offs, so I can only assume that the company is simply growing that well. I am glad, for Kaiba and Mokuba both.

Aibou applied for a position – to my surprise, I have to admit – as a beta player, a game tester of some kind. Heh, I'm pretty sure I saw the words "guinea pig" somewhere in that infamous "fine print." Basically, I suppose he would help find the bugs in new computer games. He tells me this is right up both our alleys, and that he wonders – in jest, of course – if he wouldn't have an unfair advantage over his colleagues in having two minds working on any given problem. Jonouchi joked that Aibou should be _paid_ for the work of two people if that will be the case. ((_chuckle_)) Of course, that would require, first of all, that Kaiba outwardly acknowledge the reality of my existence, a belief I'm never quite sure of from one encounter to the next. Heh, I think he does accept me – I _know_ he does – but I think he cannot admit to believing in "ghosts and bedtime stories" unless presently faced with it in such an immediate way that he cannot deny what is taking place right in front of him . . . only to fall back on old habits and defenses when it is over. No matter. Whether he admits it or not, I know he knows the truth. That is enough.

But, yes, Aibou applied with the Software Development Division. He received a phone call yesterday and went in for an interview this afternoon, expecting to be seen by someone in Human Resources. To both our surprise, we were taken up a dozen stories and led into a plush waiting room. It turned out that Kaiba saw us personally. I think the meeting was less an interview and more an attempt on Kaiba's part to verify that the application he had gotten was authentic and that Aibou was not just fooling with him. ((_chuckle_)) I can only imagine the look on his face when he was first informed. Well, Kaiba accepted him, and they signed an employment contract. We'll see what comes of it.

Heh, I won't lie . . . I'm finding myself looking forward to this.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks!


End file.
